


summer sun and cherries

by redflower



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflower/pseuds/redflower
Summary: Weiss's air conditioner broke. Luckily, Ruby's there to help





	summer sun and cherries

Weiss fans herself with her slight, pale hand. It’s hot out, roughly around a hundred degrees, and she wasn’t built for this weather. She was made for winter climates, cold summers and freezing winters, not whatever circle of hell this was. 

Normally, she’d be inside the house, air conditioning cranked up as high as anyone would legally allow her too, but of course, it had broken. It was like an oven in there, somehow even warmer, than it was outside. She suspected that it was due to how the house was built, but that wasn’t the most important part. 

The most important part was that it was hot as a circle of hell, her air conditioner was broken, and Ruby, of all people was trying to fix it. Not the air conditioner, of course, but she was trying to make Weiss feel better about it. With ice cream, of all things. 

When the air conditioner had broken, Weiss had a pint of Cherry Garcia in the fridge. It was Ruby’s favorite, and it wasn’t that bad. Ruby had gone inside to fetch it, leaving Weiss out on the veranda to suffer in the heat. 

Behind her, she could hear Ruby’s feet pattering on the floor, and then opening the screen door. She was humming something when she comes back outside, something low and soft that sounded too much like one of her own songs. 

“Ruby?” Twisting her head to look over her shoulder, she softly whispered, the summer heat oppressive enough to dampen her voice like a wet blanket over a fire. “Did you find it?”

“Mm-hmm!” Ruby nodded, the pint tucked in the crook of her pale arm. Sweat glistened on the container, the heat already working it’s dastardly magic. Clutched in the same hand were two metal spoons, the light hitting them just so that they seemed to gleam like silver. In her other hand dangled two water bottles. 

Weiss made a face at the sight of the plastic. “Water bottles? Really, Ruby.”

“You don’t drink enough water, Weiss!” Ruby carefully set down the water on the small table next to Weiss’s folding chair, before flopping into the other seat. “It’s so hot out, you need to hydrate."

A smile curled onto Weiss’s lips, as she watched her open the pint. A metal spoon in one hand, flashing in the midday sun, quickly dug into the rapidly melting ice-cream, and was rapidly shoved into Ruby’s pink mouth. 

It curled around the metal spoon, sucking it in. Weiss’s cheeks flushed briefly as her friend made an unholy sound of pleasure. Idly, she wondered if Ruby would taste like cherries, or like strawberries instead. 

Later, stretched out on Ruby’s soft, cool bed, she’d be able to confirm that, indeed, Ruby tasted like sunshine and cherries.


End file.
